FFXIV OC Fanfiction - Dungeon Drama
by moenbrydas
Summary: surely this will go as planned for once.. right?


"Okay everyone, let's get this over with swiftly." Gaius said to his three companions.

"aww sweet, a new dungeon to explore!" the blonde miqo'te jumped up and down with a big smile on his face.

"This will be fun, but it would be more fun if Robyn was here." the female elezen sighed. "All you guys on the side are just so tiring to deal with, especially you Laris."

Laris stopped jumping and fell to his knees.

"I'm sorry Leona! I didn't mean to break your lance.. i thought the moogle could be removed!" Laris grovelled.

"A lovely girl such as yourself shouldn't put herself in harms way, don't worry i'll prote-" the male elezen's words were cut off as Leona removed the lance from her back and prepared to fight.

"You don't want to finish that sentence, Zaren. I am beautiful, but i can also fight and protect myself. Tch, all guys are the same, just wanting to be my knight in shining armour. This is why i love Robyn, she doesn't protect me. She believes in me and fights alongside me."

Zaren backs away and leans in towards Laris. "Ouch, she's a tough one to crack." The miqo'te nods in agreement.

"Enough with the bickering please." Gaius said. "Let's go."

The group began heading into the dark, damp cave. Drops of water from the ceiling could be heard colliding with the floor for what seemed like miles in front of them.

"This is kinda scary, it's so quiet in here.." Laris said as his whole body shivered.

"Do you want me to hold you?" Zaren suggested, while smirking.

"Yeah.. i mean no! I-i'm fine! i'll be okay!" Laris began moving at a quicker pace.

"I can't believe i'm stuck babysitting these two sexually frustrated boys." Leona murmured, from behind them.

"Leona, i know this isn't a good situation but i asked you to help specifically because i trust you and you're very responsible. I need you to make sure those boys behave themselves and don't get lost while i'm busy healing and leading the way. Feel free to put them in their place whenever you please." Gaius sighed.

"What about the others?" Laris asked.

"Juria and Leo are on their honeymoon.. Robin is too drunk to even stand. Alex is busy working at the Gold Saucer and.. there's this other person.. I swear... a short roegadyn woman. I don't recall her name but i'm sure she's busy. Her room was locked when i went to go introduce myself."

"Ahh-choo!" Paris loudly sneezed. "SEVEN HELLS!" the roegadyn woman screamed. "Now because of that rude sudden bodily function, i have to start this love ritual chant all over again!"

"Anyways, no more complaints please." Gaius said.

"I can sense something ahead, don't get yourselves killed." warned Leona.

"AHHHH!" Laris screamed and flailed his arms about. "Oh. nevermind! a drop of water just fell on my shoulder, haha."

"You are such a big baby!" said Leona. Zaren laughed at Laris, then felt a small wet substance fall on him too.

"Uhh... guys... I don't think that was water that just fell on me..." Zaren said, with an extremely concerned tone.

"Look out!" Gaius yelled as Leona stepped in front of all the guys, covering herself and them with her lance. A large goopy figure peels off the ceiling and clashes with the elezen's powerful stance.

"What the heck is that thing?!" Laris screams.

"It's called a Pudding, but this one is huge. Obviously its mutated and its very aggressive, we are likely invading it's home." Gaius was trying his best to remain calm and explain what they were up against. Drool poured out of the monster's large malformed mouth as it roared at the party.

"How do we kill it?!" yelled Zaren.

"With a brain, and explosives!" Leona managed to say while using all her strength to keep the monster from harming her comrades.

"Laris, You distract it. Zaren, set up the explosives. I'll keep you all healed, but please don't wear me out. Leona, kill anything that tries to interrupt Zaren." ordered Gaius.

"Why am i the bait?! Gaiusssss!" Laris whined.

"Shut up! Here it comes again, Get ready!" Gaius reached for his tome and summoned Eos.

Zaren raced around the cave, placing several explosives in a circle. Laris cried for help as the enormous mass of slime chased him endlessly.

"Lure it into the circle now, do it for me!" Zaren yelled at Laris.

"What? For you? Why would i want to do it for y-" Laris immediately stopped in his tracks and the monster entered the circle where he was standing.

"Get out of the way, you idiot!" Gaius raised his voice. "I'm not healing you if you get hit by the explosives!"

Leona ran for cover as the explosives went off, and Gaius covered Zaren with a strong barrier spell. Laris began screaming and put his arms over his head in a desperate attempt to defend himself.

As the smoke from the explosion cleared, faint coughing could be heard.

"Laris, how you doing hun?" Zaren walked over towards the miqo'te, who was half dead on the ground.

"I did it.." Laris sputtered just before he passes out.

"Tch, don't be so dramatic! That was terrible and now he's hurt because he's stupid." Leona scoffed.

"I completely agree." Gaius added. "He needs to learn from his mistakes."

Zaren sighs then picks up Laris and carries him on his back.

"You were great, that was probably not the best way to help you out but still, you did it Larry." Zaren whispered softly to the boy.

"Now, there is a special orb we must find in here. It's the only way to successfully complete this dungeon." Gaius said.

"This place is a maze, it almost makes me glad Laris is out of it right now otherwise this would surely get quite troublesome very fast." Leona replied.

The party began searching every area of the cave, for this particular object that they've never even seen before.

"God, this is such a drag!" Zaren complained. "I wish Robin was here so she'd tell me something funny. Also Laris is kinda heavy, i'm about ready to collapse myself!"

"Well i wish my Robyn was here. Wow, i can actually relate to you for once." Leona laughed.

"Perhaps we should have a small break then. I don't want Zaren wearing himself out because of Laris." Gaius suggested.

Zaren placed Laris on the ground, against a wall.

"We move again in 15 minutes. We don't have much time to spare in dangerous places like this." said Gaius.

Zaren placed his hand on Laris' face. "Please... wake up.." Zaren softly said to the weak miqo'te boy. the young elezen sat down right beside him and tried to get some rest.

"Za...ren.. is that.. you?" these words suddenly erupted from Laris' mouth as he attempted to smile. "Thanks.. for helping me.."

"Laris! You're finally back with us!" Zaren said, happily.

"Why.. what.. Wait, why are you carrying me? AHHHH!" Laris quickly removed his arms from around the elezen's neck and jumped out of Zaren's grip.

"Awww, i thought you'd enjoy a piggyback from yours truly." Zaren teased.

"You aren't my boyfriend or anything! I mean, its not like i wouldn't mind that i... just.. i'm gonna stop talking now." Laris said as he turned the other way and faced Leona, who was following close behind.

"This is a mess to watch." Leona laughed, and Zaren grinned.

"So anyways, what are we doing now?" Laris asked.

"We need to find a special orb." Gaius immediately replied. "Also, please don't do anything stupid again, or at least do it after i die so i don't have to deal with it."

"Do you mean this?" Laris reached inside the pocket on his waist and pulled out a glowing sphere.

"You mean you had it with you this whole time?!" Gaius grabbed Laris and took the object from him. "Where did you find it?"

"Oh I didnt find it in here, i took it from Paris' room before i left to go with you guys." Laris replied.

"Paris...?" Gaius said with a confused look on his face. "I've never heard of her. Oh well, lets get out of here. We already have what we came for."

"AHHH.. AHH-CHOO!" Paris sneezed loudly once again. "Jeez! it's not even dusty in here, so why am i sneezing so much? i would never leave this place dusty incase Gaius came in! He's surely a neat freak."


End file.
